


Infinity To One

by gallifreyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lirry - Freeform, Lirry Styne, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Songfic, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyan/pseuds/gallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten to one, you're gonna smile when you walk by<br/>Fifty-four to one, you're gonna stop and say hi<br/>Two million to one, you'll be the love of my life<br/>Infinity to one, we're gonna last a life time</p><p>Or the one where Liam and Harry's eyes happen to meet in a street and Harry just happens to stop by and say hello. Naturally, love ensues.</p><p>Songfic based on Infinity To One by Jason Reeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity To One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! Unedited. Feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy:)

**Ten to one, you're gonna smile when you walk by**  
 **Fifty-four to one, you're gonna stop and say hi**  
 **Two million to one, you'll be the love of my life**  
 **Infinity to one, we're gonna last a life time**  
  
Liam glanced up from his newspaper, which now lay idly in his hands as he gazed rather dreamily at his boyfriend moving around the kitchen. Harry, unaware of the eyes which followed him adoringly around the tiny room, reached up to open a cupboard. As he did so, his shirt rode up a little, exposing a dark tattoo on the pale skin of his hip-bone and causing Liam's breath to hitch. The latter marvelled at the fact that, even after all these years, his husband still unknowingly had the power to make Liam's breath stop and butterflies to swoop around his stomach. A small smile graced itself on Liam's face as he began to remember the first time he saw Harry...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Liam sighed in annoyance as his eyes swooped to his watch for the tenth time in thirty seconds, one foot tapping impatiently on the wall he was leaning against. His boyfriend was late for their date, again, leaving Liam to wait miserably outside the cafe in the hope that he would turn up soon.  
Come on, Niall. Where are you? Liam thought desperately, wishing there was some way his boyfriend could hear his silent pleas. Running a hand through his unruly hair, Liam pulled out his phone again, fingers fumbling as he tapped in the number he knew by heart and holding it to his ear hastily.  
"Hey, you've reached Niall! Sorry I can't answer right now, I'm most probably at Nando's, but leave a message or text me! Bye!" Niall's chirpy voice sounded in his ear, almost mocking in the current situation. Groaning, Liam shoved his phone back in his pocket and searched the street with his eyes, hoping to catch sight of a blonde head or sparkling sapphire eyes. Instead, his eyes landed on a curly-headed brunette with the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen. Liam felt his heart stutter, and found himself willing the stranger to look at him, almost begging with his eyes to catch a proper glimpse of this gorgeous man. Almost as if hearing his silent cries, the stranger turned his head slightly to the side as he walked, and his gaze caught Liam's. His eyes seemed to roam Liam from head to toe almost automatically, as if it were natural instinct, and Liam blushed under this beautiful stranger's scrutiny. However, just as Liam was about to break from the embarrassment and turn away, perhaps pretend to check something on his phone, the stranger offered a dazzling smile to the tomato-red boy.  
  
And Liam would be lying if he said that wasn't the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
  
 _Niall_ , he reminded himself harshly while screwing his eyes shut tightly, _You have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is always late for dates, granted, but a boyfriend who is very much real. Keep it together Payne._ He took a deep breath to calm the butterflies (where the heck had they come from, anyway?) and opened his eyes slowly. Only to see an amused looking brunette standing about two feet away from him. Oh, God.  
  
"Erm.. er, hi." Liam stuttered helplessly. The stranger smiled kindly.  
  
"Hi. Sorry, I know this is random but I just wanted to ask... are you alright? You just seem a bit out of it, mate." the stranger confessed, looking deeply into Liam's eyes as he spoke. The shorter boy shuddered, and tried to regain his train of thought as quickly as he could.  
  
"Erm, er, yeah, I'm fine. I'm Piam Layne, by the way. I mean - oh God, er, Payniam Lane... No, oh gosh, Liam Payne! I'm Liam Payne, and it's nice to meet you." Liam stammered, holding out his hand and turning as red as a lobster while he made a complete fool of himself. The stranger's face had lit up with laughter during Liam's struggle to form sentences, and he was clearly biting his lip to keep from bursting into laughter.  
  
 _Fuck, that's hot._ Liam groaned internally, and then mentally slapped himself, _Boyfriend. Niall. Bad Liam!_ He scolded.  
  
"I'm Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, Piam. Or do you prefer Payniam?" the stranger - Harry - chuckled, and Liam couldn't help but think about what a delicious sound that was - deep, low and rumbling -  
  
Luckily, his thought processes were cut off by Harry speaking, "So, Liam. What are you doing around here?" he wondered, studying Liam's face. The latter shrugged, unsure of what to reply.  
  
"Waiting for my boyfriend. He's late for our date, as usual." Liam explained, feeling his heart drop when he saw Harry's face fall slightly at the word 'boyfriend'... or was that just his imagination? Either way, the curly-headed boy's voice seemed casual and composed when he said lightly,  
  
"He clearly doesn't deserve you then." Liam gaped, at a loss of what to respond. How often do you get a random stranger telling you that your boyfriend doesn't deserve you? Never, that's how often. While he struggled to form some sort of answer, an uncomfortable silence had settled between the two, despite the noise of the busy street behind them. Thankfully, it was soon broken by an electronic beeping noise. Harry pulled out his phone and scanned it, eyebrows knitting together as he did so. Grimacing, he turned his attention back to Liam.  
  
"I have to go, my friend just texted me and he's my ride home. But I'd love to talk to you again... I'm new here and it would be nice to have someone to show me around." Harry admitted. Liam smiled at him and grabbed the phone from the green-eyed boy's hand, saving his number to Harry's contact list and hoping to make him laugh my saving it as 'Piam aka Payniam aka Liam'.  
  
"Call me, or text me, if you want me to show you around town some time." he offered, earning a wide, dimpled smile from the other boy. Harry grinned at him once more, then set off down the street in the same direction from which he had come. It was only when he disappeared around the corner did Liam realise that his heart hadn't stopped thumping erratically since the time he first saw the lovely-looking stranger.  
  
 **Sad world, it's a sad world**  
 **It's a big, bad, crazy, scary, mad world when**  
 **Everything that first goes up gotta come down**  
 **Everyone that falls in love is gonna fall out**  
 **According to the odds it's impossible, yes**  
 **But we can beat the odds**  
 **We're a miracle, yeah**  
  
"Hey, Liam! What's up?" Harry said cheerfully in to the phone. He and Liam had been texting and meeting up for a month or so now, and had become very good friends. They texted until late at night and met up at least once nearly every day. It was surprising to both of them how much they had in common. Harry wasn't going to lie; he was quickly developing strong feelings for the doe-eyed boy, but did not say anything due to the blonde, Irish obstacle that came in the form of Niall Horan - Liam's boyfriend.  
  
"H- Harry." Liam's voice broke while saying his friend's name, and Harry immediately sat up straighter, pressing his phone to his ear tightly.  
  
"Li? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he questioned urgently, a hundred different scenarios racing through his mind. Liam sniffled down the phone, and that sound alone made cracks run down Harry's heart.  
  
"No... No, no really. Can you come over? Please?" Liam requested shakily, his voice thick. Harry found himself nodding frantically, and then mentally face-palmed himself when he realised that Liam couldn't see him.  
  
"Of course, Li. I'll be over in five, okay? Hold on," Harry promised, securing his phone between his head and shoulder as he hopped around, pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his keys from the table in the hallway. He was out of the hallway in a flash, slamming his front door behind him hurriedly before jumping into the car and driving at a speed that was definitely frowned upon in suburban England.  
  
In less than four minutes (although that had seemed like a lifetime to Harry), he was knocking on Liam's front door rapidly. The door swung open, and Harry's jaw fell open at the sight before him.  
  
Liam was in his pyjamas, hair ruffled as if it had had fingers running through it many times, and eyes which were glassy, but also swollen and red. He looked extremely vulnerable, and Harry felt his heart break even further. Without saying a word, he stepped into the house and let the door swing shut behind him, immediately grabbing Liam and pulling the slightly shorter boy into a tight hug. Harry clutched Liam to him and felt him dissolve into tears on his shoulder, weeping despairingly. Harry winced, his heart hurting at the sight of this beautiful boy crying, and gently picked him up, carrying him through the house which he had gotten to know over the past few weeks. He carried Liam into the bedroom and placed him carefully on the bed before climbing on himself and wrapping his gangly limbs around Liam tightly. The smaller boy returned the gesture, and the two laid there for some time, wrapped tightly around each other until Liam's sobs had died down into little sniffles. Finally, Harry spoke

"Li, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He requested, running his long fingers through Liam's soft brown locks comfortingly.

"Hazza, I can't. Just drop it." came the mumbled reply. Harry sighed,

"Liam, please. I can't stand seeing you like this. What happened?" He begged, grabbing the distraught boy's hands and clutching them tightly. Liam was silent for a moment, and then, in a hoarse whisper, said the name which Harry most despised.  
  
"Niall."  
  
"What did he do this time? God, the little scumbag, he always fucks you over, what the hell did he do this time? I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll-" Harry broke off with a growl, chest heaving with pent-up anger. He had observed the way Niall treated his boyfriend over the past month, and he hated it. The idiot didn't deserve someone as incredible as Liam.  
  
"Harry, calm down." Liam soothed with wide eyes, stroking his friend's face reassuringly. "He hasn't hurt me. At least, not like that." Liam took a deep breath, struggling for words. "We broke up."  
  
The world stopped for Harry. He wanted to laugh and cry and jump around all at the same time. They broke up. They broke up.  
  
"Oh.. That's awful, Li, I'm sorry. Why did you guys end it?" Harry asked, trying his best to conceal his euphoria.  Liam shrugged, making Harry's body, which was still draped around him, move as well.  
  
"We just sat down and evaluated our relationship, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't what it used to be. We've been growing apart for a while now, so we agreed that it was best to break up. I was just sad because... It was a long relationship, you know? I guess I was just in disbelief that it's really over."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Harry asked, anxious to hear the answer but at the same time slightly afraid too. Liam looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"To be honest, I don't think I ever have loved him. I liked him, I cared for him a lot and I thought he was attractive, but... No. Never loved." Liam confessed, snuggling deeper into Harry's chest, making the taller boy struggle to contain himself and to not dance with happiness.  
  
"Well, you know what they say... When one door closes another one opens." Harry offered, for it was all he had, and Liam gladly accepted it with a small smile.  
  
 **We can beat the odds**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **We can beat the odds**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **Infinity to one**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **Infinity to one**  
 **Woah oh oh**

They were lying together, snuggled on Harry’s sofa while watching the Champion’s League football final on TV. Both being avid Dortmund supporters, Liam had turned up on Harry’s doorstep dressed in bright yellow from head to toe.

It had been two months since Liam’s break-up with Niall, and over that time Liam and Harry had become as close as two best friends could possibly be. However, neither was ready to admit to the other that they sought more than this close friendship. Yet in each other’s arms was the one place they felt safest. It was a no-win situation.

At the present time they were both sitting on the edge of the sofa, sitting close enough that their arms brushed occasionally and sent a bolt of electricity down both their arms, leaving them blushing but still staring ahead stubbornly. On the television, Dortmund were in possession of the ball and the two brunettes were screaming and yelling encouragement at the screen (with the frequent swear word from Harry thrown in) and they didn’t even realise that they were gripping each other tightly until Dortmund had scored and both screamed in excitement, jumping up and down madly. Neither of them realised until too late that they were kissing frantically and roughly, with Harry’s hand cupping the back of Liam’s neck and Liam’s hands pulling eagerly at the hems of Harry’s bright shirt until Harry’s breathy moan brought Liam crashing down to reality, making him pull away from the taller boy hastily with wide eyes and heavy breaths.

_What the fuck._

_They had kissed. Oh my God, actually, properly kissed._

“Oh, God. I’m so, so sorry Liam! I swear, I have no idea how that happened, I know you just got out of a long relationship a while ago and if you didn’t want to kiss me then I apologise, I just didn’t think and- I really...” Harry babbled, looking at Liam through worried eyes before trailing off. Liam felt like his heart would burst through his chest. This beautiful boy had just kissed him, and was now apologising for it? That was so typically... Harry.

“You really what, Harry?” Liam asked softly, making the other boy wince.

“I just really, really like you. It’s okay if you don’t like me too but please don’t say this changes anything in our friendship – I would absolutely hate it if our friendship was ruined because of this.” He pleaded anxiously, looking ready to get down on his knees and beg. Liam chuckled lowly.

“Sorry, Hazza darling, but our friendship has been completely ruined.” Liam shrugged, watching as the curly-headed boy’s face morphed into one of devastation. Deciding that he’d tortured him enough, Liam took a step closer to Harry and sweetly, softly pressed his lips to Harry’s once. He rested his forehead against the now smiling boy’s and explained,

“Our friendship has been completely ruined because it’s no longer a friendship. You’re all mine now, got it?” and Liam sealed that declaration with another tender kiss.

  
 **We can be the snow flake in July or**  
 **A star that keeps shining when the sunrises**  
 **We can make the choice to either fold or fight**  
 **Cause everybody is saying, "we believe in love's lies"**

**Sad world, it's a sad world**  
 **It's a big, bad, crazy, scary, mad world when**  
 **Everything that first goes up gotta come down**  
 **Everyone that falls in love is gonna fall out**  
 **According to the odds it's impossible, yes**  
 **But we can beat the odds**  
 **We're a miracle, yeah**

“Please don’t be so nervous, baby. I promise that they’ll love you almost as much as I do.” Liam comforted his boyfriend of four months, reaching over in the car to squeeze Harry’s hand reassuringly. His boyfriend gave him a weak smile in response, obviously not convinced. It was that time of the relationship – the inevitable ‘meet-the-parents’ stage and Harry knew he couldn’t put it off for much longer, as much as he was dreading it.

“Okay, let’s go, baby. We’ve been sitting in my parents’ drive-way for about five minutes now. Let’s go inside, yeah?” Liam flashed him one more reassuring smile before pulling his boyfriend out of the car and to the front door, looking excited while pressing the doorbell. Harry couldn’t help but feel the exact opposite. The door swung open, revealing a prim looking woman with a defined jaw and murky brown eyes that seemed to scan over every inch of Harry, leaving him to shrink in his clothes. Finally, a small smile wormed its way onto her face and she pulled Liam in for a hug.

“Liam, darling, how lovely to see you. You haven’t visited in so long!” she cooed, pinching Liam’s cheeks affectionately before turning her eyes to Harry once more.

“You must be Harry.” She said with little enthusiasm, her entire demeanour suddenly cold. Harry simply nodded, holding his hand out and trying for a smile. Mrs Payne took it and shoot it once, gingerly before dropping it quickly and turning away, calling for Liam and ‘the other one’ to follow her into the dining room. Liam gave a thumbs up and a smile to his distraught boyfriend before following his mother into the dining room. Harry hurried after with a sinking heart. This was going to be hell.

Dinner was excruciating. The tension in the air was so thick; you would need a butcher’s knife to cut through it. Liam’s parents focussed solely on their meal, not making any effort to get to know their son’s boyfriend. Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, Liam broke it.

“So, Mum and Dad,” he began with a thousand-watt smile, “Did I tell you that Harry has been accepted at Oxford University? Isn’t that fantastic? After all, it’s one of the top universities in the world, not just the country.” Liam smiled proudly at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand underneath the dining table, making Harry’s heart flutter.

“Yes, well, it’s still second after Cambridge.” Mr Payne interjected snidely, making the stupid grin on Harry’s face fade instantly. Liam frowned, but decided to remain silent.

“Liam pet, Niall was accepted at Cambridge, wasn’t he? That boy is so intelligent, he’ll go places in his life, I can tell.” Mrs Payne added, and it was like rubbing salt on Harry’s wound. Liam looked hesitant before nodding as a confirmation that yes, Niall had in fact been accepted at Cambridge and that made Harry’s heart sink even further.

“Niall is just so... perfect isn’t he? He’s a charming boy, with the intelligence and good looks to match. He would have been so wonderful for...” Mrs Payne trailed off wistfully, not bothering to finish her sentence. Everyone in the room knew how it ended. Harry felt his boyfriend’s grip on his hand tighten, with his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s palm. That didn’t help Harry’s suddenly dry throat, however. He placed his fork down gently on the plate; his appetite had completely disappeared. The thought of food made him positively nauseous.

“You know, son, I’m still not completely clear as to why you and Niall broke up.” Mr Payne pointed out, implying that Liam should explain. Harry tensed up at this, but his grip on Liam’s hand loosened. Maybe Liam really was better off with Niall.

“We just grew apart, Dad. I never loved him, and I’m sure he never loved me. We cared for each other but it didn’t run any deeper than that, making the whole relationship seem a little pointless to both of us.” Liam said warily, careful of his words about his ex when his boyfriend was sitting right next to him. Mrs Payne sighed in what seemed like despair and leaned towards Liam.

“But, Liam, I’m sure if you and Niall at least tried a bit harder, there might be something deeper there... you’re obviously still attracted to him, I mean, the way you were looking at him the other day when he came over made it obvious!” Mrs Payne explained, her words making Harry feel like he was going to throw up. Since when were Liam and Niall meeting up... and at Liam’s mother’s house? Harry felt as though the walls were closing in around him, making him choke and pull on his collar to ease it up a little before standing up abruptly.

“I have to go. Th-thank you for the dinner, Mr and Mrs Payne.” He glanced at Liam’s face, which was filled with guilt and horrification, which was confirmation of Mrs Payne’s words enough for him. Liam took one step backwards, and then broke into a run, sprinting out of the house and down the street, where the only sound in the cool Autumn evening was the sound of feet thumping unevenly on the pavement and Harry’s quiet sobs. Finally, unable to run anymore, he collapsed onto a bench, clutching his hair tightly and forcing his sobs to quieten down.

“Harry! Harry, Oh God...” that all-too familiar voice came closer, sounding heartbroken.

“I’m so sorry, baby. This was a terrible idea. I forgot how much my parents love Niall, how upset they were when we broke up. But I swear to you, Niall was only at my mother’s the other day because she called him, and she called me too. I had no idea that he would be there, I promise you. I have no interest in him at all! If you want I’ll never speak to him again. That’s how much I love you. You’re so beautiful, Harry, and I’m never ever letting you go, okay? I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love you.” By this point Liam was crying too, and watching Liam cry was like watching a puppy that you had just scolded whimper. It was a heart-wrenching sight, and instantly Harry’s anger was washed away. He pulled his weeping boyfriend to him and gently touched their lips together in the tenderest of kisses. Liam tasted of strawberries and salty tears – not a terrible combination if Harry was being honest.

“It’s okay, Li. I’m not going anywhere. Not ever. I promise.”

  
 **We can beat the odds**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **We can beat the odds**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **Infinity to one**  
 **Woah oh oh**  
 **Infinity to one**  
 **Woah oh oh**

As the flashbacks faded away, Liam smiled and opened his palm. The red velvet box sat there, patient and ready to finally be opened.

He had found his infinity to one.


End file.
